Speaking Soft Words With A Cold Heart
by 44SaMaYa44
Summary: There are places you can't go, there are things you can't see, there are times you don't want, and not me. Human can be broken to pieces, but shinobi can't flinch at pain. What if the line is blurred between shinobi and human? "What if I told you that I loved you." The masked man said. "I do not feel love." Neji whispered back and headed back to a home he has known for 17 years.
1. Chapter 1 Foreword And Long Author Note

"There are places you cannot go." Stay away from me. "There are things you cannot see." Do not try to uncover my scars. "There are times you do not want." Being with me will only bring you pain and suffering. "And most certainly not me." A human being can be broken to pieces, but a shinobi cannot flinch at pain. What if the lines become blurred between a shinobi and a human? What then? "What if I told you that I loved you." The masked man said. "I do not feel love." Neji whispered back and headed toward the direction to a home that he has known for seventeen years.

* * *

Author's Note (That is completely irrelevant and too long and boring that you don't have to read it):

Hello this is 44SaMaYa44 and this is my first fanfic on here I don't know quite how this website works but when I figure it out I'm pretty sure everything will be easier for me. Well enough about me that isn't important what is is that this is my first ItaNeji fanfic. I couldn't find many (probably because I'm too stupid to figure out how most things work on here) or I've read most on here and so I decided to post my own. This is my first fanfic on here and especially an ItaNeji. Actually jk I've written ItaNeji and yaoi. I got the feels for this when I was listening to Baby Don't Cry by EXO and Shattered by Trading Yesterday. Also when I saw this quote of ItaNeji I lost it and I had to write one. The quote goes like this: "You speak soft words from such a cold heart." I want to credit whoever wrote this I love you and also my Title is sort of based off of the quote so yah that is this person's quote I am not taking it and claiming it as my own it is theirs so there now that I've credited everything I need to credit. Well on that subject Neji and Itachi are not mine, I do not own them, I wish but sadly no. Okay so this is it this is already too long and I'm sorry for that you can skip this if you want to I promise I'll make it shorter next time and I am so sorry for that. Also shout out to itanejiluver who writes wonderful itaneji fanfics that you all should check out and I hope that I write just as good as her, doubt it though. Okay this is getting too long and so I'll get on with the story sorry this is so long T-T. One last thing the picture does not belong to me it belongs to the wonderful artist jubliantlaine (Kiddi) on deviantart, it is so beautiful thank you for creating that wonderful piece it is very inspirational. Okay now back to the story(Which I never seen to be doing)...


	2. Chapter 2 New Mission

The target moved faster as he saw that I was steadily gaining on him and I kept on him. I was not going to let him slip, I could not failure it wasn't an option that I could ever afford. As soon as I thought of that he disappeared from my sight in a hot white flash and I halted in my movement. There was no use chasing after him if I couldn't tell where he went, I would just be wasting my energy.

I sat down on the grass and concentrated trying to pick up on where his chakra was and the more I concentrated the more I couldn't find. There would be no use in moving around and wandering blindly searching for him so I just stayed put. I closed my eyes and activated my byakugan giving up on using my regular skills, I could tell this guy wasn't ordinary as soon as he did that. Besides with how fast he moved I had no time to waste in waiting around using options that wouldn't work.

Still I could not pick up on his chakra and that was when I finally began to move around in vain. There was no scent, no sight, and no presence that he was ever here. It was strange because only a few minutes before when I was fighting him he seemed weak to me. Then again was he so good that he was hiding his full power because he knew that he shouldn't waste his time fighting me. Was I that weak?

I should have seen it coming either way, but due to my lack of skill I couldn't. Surely when I came home I would be punished for this, a failed mission was not acceptable in the Hyuga family. Uncle had made that statement clearly last night when he beat me for a previously failed mission. I could almost taste the leather of the whip caressing my skin and making me bleed and the taste of iron filled my mouth, I cringed at the thought.

As I made my way back home I could already hear my uncles words ringing loud and clear in my mind. 'You are the member of the Hyuga, if you cannot complete a simple mission then you are just a waste of space. You are no longer needed in this world if you are not able to complete anything as simple as that so why do you breathe? How could you let someone slip under you as easily as that, is this the true strength of someone in the anbu? Maybe you need to be a genin again at your insignificant skill level.'

Those were just a few words I could think of and not to mention the punishment I would receive, I couldn't wait for it but then again I did deserve it. I arrived at the Hyuga mansion just as I had started to get into my thoughts. I went to the main building to report to my uncle immediately. There were some demeaning stares being thrown my way as some of the main branch members passed me. I said nothing and kept my head down, it was best not to say anything as if I would, but I concealed my face of emotion.

I arrived in the room that uncle resided in and got on my knees in a sitting position and then bowed, the official there opened the door and announced my arrival. When he did so it didn't take long for my uncle to welcome me in and then the door was flung open and I entered bowing of course.

"Come closer." He said with a look of disinterest clearly plastered on his face. "How was your mission?"

"I failed." I answered immediately and then he exploded throwing the bowl that lay on his table at the ground right next to me. So that some of the fragments broke off and landed on me or some landed on me, but I didn't flinch. "TWICE IN TWO DAYS!" He screamed now getting up from his position and storming off in my direction. A sharp pain hit my cheek as my head went to the side.

"You piece of shit!" He kept yelling as he grabbed my hair and pulled me up so I was looking at his face. His byakugan was activated and he was huffing in rage. "Why did we adopt you? Was it so you could fail?" He asked still in a loud voice and when I didn't answer he screamed more. "ANSWER!"

"No Lord Hiashi." I whispered back keeping my voice down in respect. He seethed at my expression, possibly angry at the fact that I wasn't feeling any guilt or if I was I didn't show it. He threw my body which had become limp in his grasp so that I hit the wall. I heard a crunch and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. It was either dislocated or my arm was broken.

He didn't move any closer and I didn't move at all. I had surpassed my uncle and every one of the members in my clan a long time ago, the only reason I stayed was because I was forced to. Even if I didn't have this mark on my head I would stay because of how I was raised when I was little. After my father died I was brought up by my uncle and he had always taught me respect. That I should respect everyone no matter what because I was the lowest of the low and I should remember that.

Obedience was what was taught to me and I learned that lesson well and when I wasn't being taught that I was taught pain which led to me learning the former lesson again. I was beaten into compliance by my uncle so many times that not only has my soul become my cage but so have I mentally physically and mentally.

"NEJI ARE YOU LISTENING!" He screamed some more this was bad there would be more punishment now and yet I didn't move. "Disobedience and failing a mission you must really want this punishment don't you?" He asked a deep set of sarcasm to his voice.

"Whatever your wish is Lord Hiashi." I answered immediately in a soft voice loud enough for him to hear so that my punishment would be lessened. Even if that was impossible I could at least prevent more from coming my way.

"Hmm let me think what I might do to you." He said sitting back down while I was still in that awkward position. "Whipping you clearly didn't get the job done and on top of that you are disobeying me." He said placing a finger to his lip and tapping it. "A harsher punishment is in order." He couldn't figure out what to do and I immediately knew I wasn't going to like it.

Finally he must have figured it out as he told me to stand and I did so following his orders. "Come here." He said with a wag of his fingers and I moved closer until I was sitting down in front of him. My head bowed respectfully so that I was not looking him in the eyes. "Neji look up." He said in a gentle voice which I knew was a ploy; the calm before the storm. "What makes you a ninja?" He asked as I looked him in the eyes. I spoke nothing unsure of what he meant for I was caught off guard.

"Neji do you remember the little game we used to play when you were little?" He asked and I remained silent and still as his hands slowly reached up and grasped my head band. He gracefully untied it waiting for my answer which would never come.

"Of course you don't." He smirked quietly to himself. "Think really hard Neji. This was soon after your father died." I said and expressed nothing as realization hit me. No please anything but that I silently pleased but showed restraint on the outside.

"Seems like you do. Well lets start it again and however many mistakes you make from now on I will punish you with it and add two hours each time you fail, consecutively of course. Let's that it doesn't happen though or that you never fail again so we'll just start with two hours today." He said as he brushed my mark gently with his thumb as I waited anxiously when he would activated it.

Then as his byakugan activated again I felt the sharp pain in my forehead and screamed out in pure agony. I could never get used to this pain no matter how much I tried to and the fact that it was brought upon me after so many years it honestly did hurt and I wasn't expecting it. I could sense that he would enjoy this because seeing me this low and in pain is the only emotion he would ever be able to pull out of me.

I rolled around screaming in agony as the hurt spread like a fire across my body, the invisible flames were burning my skin inside and out scorching my very being. It felt as if my veins were popping and I could vaguely tell I was yelling at Lord Hiashi to show mercy and stop this. Blood was seeping out of my pores and saliva out of my mouth. I was thrashing everywhere no longer in control of my own limbs or any part of my body. My arms were tearing at my clothes and flesh trying to tear myself apart yet this torture would not stop.

I could feel my movements start to deteriorate as I moved slower because my mind was turning to jelly and internally I began to become scared, what if I died? Uncle obviously wouldn't come as long as I met my punishment of two hours but I couldn't stand it a moment longer. If felt like a century more than a few minutes I was sore, but then the pain stopped.

I huffed in deep spurts of breath trying to calm my mind and then felt his leg kick me in the side. It was most likely painful and would lead me to feel pain but I felt nothing because of the numbness that had overcome me with this torture.

"Congratulations you survived, barely." He said, but I couldn't hear his voice clearly. I already knew I must have looked sickening and my eyes must have been glazed over due to the hurt. I could barely hear, feel, or see anything and let myself be pulled into the darkness that was welcoming me in.

Uncle likes to test the boundaries of how much pain I could take. When I was young right after my father died he would hurt me in any possible testing what the best way to torture me was, so that he could inflict the most pain in the shortest amount of time. He learned and came up with activating the seal every time I did something wrong.

The punishment worked like this: if I did something wrong he activated the seal for two hours, the next day if I did something wrong he would add on two hours to make it four. If I didn't do something wrong the next day but the day after or a week or month after he would start over and activate it for two hours again.

The longest I have ever gone was twelve hours and maybe more I don't remember, but that was the worst and after that time he didn't punish me in this manner again. Activating the seal took its toll on me physically and mentally and I came so close to death that time that he never wanted to do that again in fear of me dying or something going extremely wrong with me.

Besides in general activating it for any number of time took its toll on me and my body and I knew that was not good. Nevertheless he used that punishment on me for four years after my father died and ever since I could feel slight effects due to it. Still I endured the pain because I had nothing else left in my life.

I valued order and restraint despite if it led me to feel pain it was all I knew and I felt safe when everything was in order like the world was in balance no matter the consequences.

~~Later~~

I woke up with a blistering headache in my own little room of the hyuga compound in the branch family compound. There was a knock as soon as I had opened my eyes not ever letting me adjust to being awake a branch member quickly opened the door and bowed. "Neji, Lord Hiashi has given orders for you to report to the hokage and inform her of your mission." He said bowing again and leaving.

I kept my eyes open as I lay on my bed adjusting to the world around me. How long was I out? It didn't matter. I waited a few seconds and then slowly but surely sat up and then I sat more assessing how my body reacted to the different positions. Then I got up and slowly went to search for some clothes to put on.

Failing two missions in a row was pretty bad considering I was in the anbu. I was hoping that she would reprimand me by letting me sit out on some missions for a while so I can get my mind on the right track. That would be the best option I thought as I changed from the white kimono I was wearing into shinobi wear.

If not then I would still most likely be demoted to easier missions and if neither of the two options happened then someone would accompany me on a mission if she assigned it. There was no way that she would let me go alone on a mission again after my failures that would be unwise. Then again anything could happen with Lady Tsunade.

~~At the hokage's building~~

Slipping through the window I was now standing in her office. I wanted to get the lecture or whatever punishment over with as soon as possible. My headache had gone from bad to worse and I just wanted to go home and relax or at least sleep it off if I could.

"Neji." She said turning around to face me. "What has been going on with you lately? You just failed two missions and in a row nonetheless." I kept my head down feeling shame at her words. "This is not like you." She went on, but didn't lecture any further. She was right though I could be better and I wanted to be screamed at at. I laughed inwardly I was just screamed at by my uncle and punished the other day did I really want to increase my headache.

"Well nothing can be done about it. It doesn't matter now so why don't you take a few days off and get some rest." She said and I nodded in recognition. I knew this would happen and was happy that it did.

Suddenly a crash was heard as a leaf ninja crashed through the window breaking some glass as he landed. "Lady Tsunade!" He screamed and I stepped to the side of the room so that he could speak to her. I could not leave technically because I wasn't dismissed yet and I could tell that I wouldn't be anytime soon as her attention went away from me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I WAS JUST HAVING A CONVERSATION!" She screamed at him. "I'm sorry my lady." He quickly said bowing. "It's about the missing nin Uchiha Itachi." He said out of breathe and her expression turned from that of anger to seriousness.

"We had found his general whereabouts." He said and her face tightened. "And?" She said in a calm, inquisitive, and strategical voice. "We were not able to capture him." He said crestfallen. "We did however discover that he was planning an attack on Konoha. Since he found out that we found out about it he fled."

Her face was tight as she spoke. "Good job." She said in a stiff voice but there was a hint of relief in it. "Now if you may be so kind as to-" She was interrupted again and I knew that that was not good. It was never a good idea to interrupt Lady Tsunade as she spoke because she was angered easily and could in a second throw a desk at you out of anger.

"The confrontation with him has led to some devastating effects." He quickly said as she opened her mouth again ready to scream at him but went silent. "Over half of our men have died and in order to track him down again we need to recruit more people for the mission." He said and she became tight lipped.

"Drop the mission." She said calmly. "What's the point of sending more men if they are just going to die without even being able to capture him. No life is worth a measly piece of information although it was helpful. "

"Lady Tsunade!" He argued back. "What if he plans to attack again? What will we do besides-" She cut him off this time. "Konoha is not weak we will be prepared for anything when the time comes if he truly does plan on attacking again."

"But-" He said "No buts if that is all then you are dismissed." She said turning back to me and albeit slowly the ninja bowed slowly with disdain and left.

As soon as he did she turned to me and said "Neji spot seems to have opened up. Your next mission is to track down and kill the missing nin Uchiha Itachi."


End file.
